The present invention relates generally to personal massagers, and more particularly to motion-based control for a personal massage apparatus.
Personal massagers can be operated in a number of manners. Some personal massagers include a user interface on the surface or handle of the massager itself. Others include an interface separate from the massager that allows the user to control the massager. The user can interact with whatever interface is included with the personal massager to turn the massager on or off, adjust the speed or vibration of the massager, or otherwise change settings of the massager during use. Having a convenient mechanism for controlling the personal massager makes it more likely that the user will enjoy the massager and be able to easily operate it.
Massagers having multiple buttons with which to interact, however, can be inconvenient and difficult for the user to manipulate while using the massager. A user distracted during use of the massager can accidentally select the wrong button and inadvertently turn the device on or off, or change a setting the user did not intend to change. For personal massagers that include a user interface on the surface or handle of the massager itself, if the interface of the massager is leaned against or otherwise under pressure, the settings on the massager can be changed without the user even intending to change them. In addition, it can be difficult to manipulate the handle of the massager while also selecting different user controls sitting on that same handle. For personal massagers that include a user interface separate from the massager, it can still be a challenge to select the correct buttons and modify the settings as desired while the massager is in use. The user still has to direct a substantial amount of focus to selecting the right button to adjust the right setting, drawing the user's attention away from simply enjoying the massager. Furthermore, the separate interface may be connected to the massager via wires that are inconvenient during usage of the massager. Thus, while designers of personal massagers have come up with a number of different types of interfaces for their massagers, these designs have certain drawbacks.